24fandomcom-20200223-history
Russian Federation
The Russian Federation was a democratic nation in Northern Eurasia. Its capital city was Moscow, and its president was Yuri Suvarov during Days 5 to 8. Russia had sovereign territory within the United States, including a consulate located in the Los Angeles area. Before Day 1 Operation Hell Gate The Iraqi operative Hensley worked with Afghan terrorists who wanted to take revenge against the CIA and KGB, as her family was killed by the KGB after the CIA left them. Cat's Claw Novartov, Russia's president, was supposed to accept China into the G8, but he was not present. Trojan Horse Chechen terrorists took Hollywood stars hostage, as well as Juliette Barnes and Marina Novartov, wives of the U.S. and Russian presidents. Day 1 During his interrogation of Ted Cofell, Jack Bauer mentioned a string of prisons in Northern Siberia called the Gulag. He said that the Russian did not have access to high tech equipment there, so had to make do with what they had. Day 2 President David Palmer conferred with General Bowden about number of potential U.S. casualties if Russia and China were to ally against them in a war with the countries suspected of assisting Second Wave in detonating a nuclear weapon on U.S. soil. Day 4 Cheng Zhi threatened to have Howard Bern transported to a labor camp in Siberia, Russia. Before Day 5 Several Russian separatists from the Dawn Brigade movement contacted several powerful American businessmen with the intention of buying canisters of Sentox VX nerve gas to use it in Moscow. They were helped by Russian consul Anatoly Markov. However, the plan of the Americans was to have the gas dispersed by satellite-trigger at the Dawn Brigade headquarters in Central Asia, thus increasing military activity in the region and gaining access to their oil. Day 5 President Yuri Suvarov hoped to better relations between the U.S. and Russia by signing an arms treaty on his trip to Santa Inez, California visiting U.S. president Charles Logan. However, Russian separatists belonging to Dawn Brigade tried to thwart this effort. Some of the Russian terrorists involved in this events were Anton Beresch, Ivan Erwich and Vladimir Bierko. Day 6 Russian Consul Anatoly Markov possessed key information regarding terrorist Dmitri Gredenko. The United States demanded that Markov complied, requesting aid from President Suvarov. When he defied his president, Suvarov allowed the United States to invade the rogue consulate. Later in the day, Chinese agents acquired sensitive nuclear technology developed by Russia. When Suvarov found out about this through a spy that had a relationship with an unsuspecting member of the White House, he demanded that the United States intercept that technology before it left the country, under the threat of conventional warfare. Day 8 Russian-American crime syndicate leaders Vladimir Laitanan and Sergei Bazhaev (the latter of whom ran Red Square) were targets during the first hours of Day 8. Russia was one of the co-sponsors of the peace treaty between the United States and the Islamic Republic of Kamistan (IRK). However, members of the Russian government, in particular, President Yuri Suvarov and Foreign Minister Mikhail Novakovich, were privately against the peace treaty, because as stated by US President Allison Taylor, the treaty would diminish Russian influence in the region. Russia secretly supplied a powerful IRK rebel group with nuclear fuel rods to construct a dirty bomb (which was later used to blackmail the US government in handing over IRK President Omar Hassan), and supported Samir Mehran's attempt to assassinate President Omar Hassan, and was complicit in the eventual assassination. The involvement of sitting President Yuri Suvarov was revealed to the world by President Taylor. Live Another Day On Day 9, 4 years after the events of Day 8, Russia's Deputy Foreign Minister to the United Kingdom, in London, was Anatol Stolnavich, who was keen in trying to capture Jack Bauer while Bauer was in London. Stolnavich went as far as blackmailing Chief of Staff Mark Boudreau after learning he forged President James Heller's signature on an extradition order. After the Russians prevented Jack from reaching Cheng Zhi in time to stop him from making an American submarine sink a Chinese aircraft carrier to push the United States and China into war, Jack realized Cheng and the Russians were working together. He theorizes that Stolnavich, who was a covert intelligence operator in reality, may have been running the operation off the books without government approval. Either way, Jack raided Stolnavich's compound with the help of Boudreau and CIA agent Kate Morgan. Stolnavich died in a struggle with Boudreau without giving up anything, but Jack discovered evidence that led him to Cheng in time to stop the war. Afterwards, Jack was contacted by the Russians who demanded his surrender in exchange for Chloe O'Brian despite Heller pardoning him. Jack surrendered himself outside London and was taken to Moscow to be punished for his actions during Day 8. Category:Locations Category:Day 6 locations Category:Countries in Asia Category:United Nations member states